


"Girls night out" it is

by black_catt



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Sex Talk, Women Being Awesome, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_catt/pseuds/black_catt
Summary: Karen, Claire, Colleen, Misty and Jessica try a girls's night out and end up bonding over sex talk about their relationships and flings.





	"Girls night out" it is

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge re-watching all of Netflix's Marvel series now they are over, and this just took on a life of its own.
> 
> Marvel's girls are out together. Karen, Jessica, Claire, Colleen and Misty.  
> It's a habit they acquired in a time after the shows ended.
> 
> This particular conversation happened the first time they went out together.
> 
> They are all friendly and generally laughing at each other.
> 
> I'll let you know if the mood changes, but it basically won't. They are all mature and empowered as hell ; ) 

 

COLLEEN

Karen, how are you and Matt?  
I mean, if you  _are_.  
Are you? Together? I can never tell.

 

KAREN (hesitant) 

God, Colleen. That's _not_ a simple question.

 

CLAIRE

Matt's not a simple guy...

 

JESSICA

Let me help you then.  
Are you fucking together?

 

KAREN

Well, yeah.  
I guess you can say we've been having this "infatuated" sex from relationship's beginning.

 

JESSICA

You've been beginning for what? Almost two years?

 

CLAIRE

Here we go...

 

 COLLEEN

What?

 

CLAIRE

I bet it's the "superhero" thing, isn't it?

 

KAREN

That's _exactly_ it.

 

CLAIRE

It's always "complicated".

 

COLLEEN (to Claire)

But you and Luke are together. Like Danny and I.  
And they are super... enhanced people.

 

CLAIRE (looking up and taking a sip of beer)

But Luke and Danny aren't Matt...

 

JESSICA

Oh right, some of us banged each other's boyfriends.  
Great insights we can provide tonight.

 

**They all laugh at the awkwardness.**

 

KAREN

But yeah, Claire is right.  
She's been with Matt, she knows what it's like.

 

CLAIRE

Don't get me wrong, but the only part of Matt I've been close to are his scars, not this heart. 

 

JESSICA

So, next to this guy Luke must be a picnic?

 

**Misty arrives at the bar and greets them.**

 

MISTY

Sorry I'm late!

 

COLLEEN

Hey Misty!  
Karen was just telling us what's the gimmick to being Matt's girlfriend.

 

CLAIRE

... and we're also reminding each other that some of our boyfriends have been around.

 

MISTY

Seems like I arrived at the right party then.

 

KAREN

So, all three of you have been with Luke?

 

JESSICA

Like I said, the guy's a picnic.

 

**They all laugh.**

 

COLLEEN

So I'm the only one who hasn't... shared anybody?

 

MISTY

Well, I also _shared_ your brother in law too if that counts.

 

COLLEEN

YOU HAD SEX WITH WARD? 

 

MISTY

Yep.

 

JESSICA

Who the fuck is called "Ward"?

  

COLLEEN

When?

 

MISTY

When I did.  
So Karen, you were saying?

 

KAREN (distracted by Colleen)

I was?  
Right! I was!

 

COLLEEN

Misty! You're not getting away with this.

 

JESSICA

Oh, this is good.

 

MISTY

It was nothing big, just a date.  
I vote we hear Karen's story.

 

CLAIRE (laughing)

Yes! How did you tie Matt down?  
God, that's awful, but you know what I mean.

 

KAREN

Truth is, I didn't.  
We tried it the regular way. Dates, sex and holding hands, spending time together.   
But we couldn't shake the feeling that we were living a relationship that was meant for before, when I didn't know he was Daredevil.   
It was wonderful at the beginning but felt fake, like playing house, you know?

 

JESSICA

So... what do you play now?

 

KAREN

We don't, that's the thing.   
We're... kind of each other's booty call?

 

MISTY

Oh this is good.

 

JESSICA

You're _definitely_ playing something then.

 

KAREN

We broke up at one point.  
And it was really confusing because we still worked TOGETHER and I didn't know what he was doing at night. I just didn't... delve.  
Then, from time to time, he would spiral and say his life could never be complete... that he loved me and missed me.  
And we would spend a few nights together and would be amazing.   
Until he spiralled back into... you know.  
So yeah, that went on for a while.

 

MISTY

Oh my god, Karen.   
This sounds _deeply_ fucked up.

 

JESSICA

The guy wears a _costume_ to fight crime by night.   
His ex-girlfriend was a zombie.   
Of course it's fucked up.

 

KAREN  
  
Trust me, the costume was far from being the problem...

 

CLAIRE

But where do you fit into all this, Karen?

 

KAREN

To be honest, I started enjoying the time and the freedom his vigilante spirals gave me.   
I went back to being a journalist. This huge opportunity came up and I didn't even think.  
I wanted to be  _really_ good at what I did.  
So I worked late, I investigated shit, I travelled, I pretended to be someone else just to get at the right people and get the right story.

 

MISTY

Sounds like you were indulging in a little _Daredevling_ yourself.

 

COLEEN

So, let me see if I get this.   
While Matt spirals away, you just go about your secret life too? 

 

JESSICA

But with way  _less_ self pity.

 

KAREN

It kinda worked out like that, and I'm actually happy.  
And now it's like, why did I want it to be different?  
What did I even want, in first place?  
Do I wanna be someone's girlfriend or do I want to be with Matt Murdock?

 

CLAIRE

He must be happy too. He even gets to feel guilty. 

 

COLLEN

So when he spirals back, you just...

 

JESSICA

...fuck.

 

KAREN (laughing)

It's... _thrilling_ when we see each other.   
We spend like two days in bed.   
Matt's REALLY intense and...

 

JESSICA

Wow, wow, back up!

 

COLLEEN

Hold on right there!

 

MISTY

Three _days_ in bed?

 

CLAIRE

She said two.

 

MISTY

She said "like two", I rounded up.

  

KAREN

Maybe this _is_ the thing to have with Matt and I, or else it wouldn't be us.   
I love my job, I love him.  
May not be like this forever, but right now, I'm getting mine, you know?

 

MISTY

I'll drink to that!

 

CLAIRE

That makes a lot of sense. Karen.  
You seem really figured out.  
I'll drink to that anyday.

 

JESSICA

I drink to getting mine everyday.  
And most days I don't even get any.

 

MISTY

But honey, let's back up a little.  
What happens in these  _days_ in bed?   
Is there any new material around or just the classics?

 

KAREN (embarrassed)

Well...

 

COLLEEN

Oh, we need shots for this.   
Don't tell anything 'til I get back! 

 

JESSICA

Yes, shots!  
I'll help.

 

**Colleen and Jessica leave to get shots.**

**Claire and Misty stare at each other and trade a smile. Karen looks at them and laughs.**

 

CLAIRE (to Misty)

Oh, she's laughing.

 

MISTY

Figures.  
I've never spent _days_ in bed, or else I'd be laughing too.

 

KAREN

That's the thing, Neither had I.

 

COLLEEN (from afar) 

Karen!

 

**Karen quickly covers her mouth.**

**Claire puts on a guilty smile and looks away.**

 

MISTY (to Claire)

Oh my god.  
You've spent _days_ in bed too!

 

CLAIRE

Of course I have! Come on.   
Not even when you were younger?  
First boyfriend and shit?

 

**Colleen and Jessica arrive back with shots.  
There's three for each one of them.**

 

CLAIRE (takes a shot)

Jesus, Colleen!

 

COLLEEN

Let's women-talk this girl-talk.

 

JESSICA (takes a shot)

Do not name this with _anything-talk_ or I'll sober up.

 

MISTY (to Karen)

Spill.

 

KAREN (drinks a shot)

So, two weeks ago I dressed up in a really, really sexy lingerie and Matt got really crazy...

 

COLLEEN (to Karen)

Oh, ok.  
You went _straight_ to the point.

 

JESSICA

I'm sorry. Isn't the guy _blind_?  
What's he to get crazy about?

 

CLAIRE

Oh, I see where this is going.

 

JESSICA

Where?

 

CLAIRE

Oh come on!  
He's not _plain_ blind, he's a blind flirt and his other senses are increased!  
The guy's a living sexual fantasy!

 

COLLEEN

Agreed.  
Super heroes do make up for their complexes in bed.

 

JESSICA (taking another shot)

We so do.

 

KAREN

Like I said, Matt is VERY intense. He senses everything.  
And I mean EVERYTHING. Takes A LOT of getting used to.  
He's really into feeling the fabric on my skin against him and figuring out what's what.  
Hands on. 

 

MISTY

And... do you dress up like that a lot?

 

KAREN

I'd never done it.   
I thought it was tacky and I didn't see what the kick would be for me.  
But with Matt... shit's different.  
So yeah, I've been improvising some things like that from time to time.  
And he's like... (head explodes gesture).  
I don't think Matt had done a lot of exploring either.  
Don't get me wrong, he knows how to flirt like hell, and he'll fuck you to hell too. But this takes intimacy, you know?

 

JESSICA

But what about corpse bride? Weren't they a big deal?

 

KAREN

Matt and Elektra were young, complex and oddly compatible.  
They trained and fought and schemed together.  
Their sex didn't really get past the lust, his words.  
He said they never worked on themselves as much as they wanted to impress each other. 

 

COLLEEN (to Karen)

I think I know what you mean.  
Danny and I did a lot of the lusty _fight to impress_ thing at the beginning.  
It's like you want to impress the other person with all of your physical prowess all the time.  
When you train, when you fuck, when you fight for real. 

 

KAREN

But that's why this thing with Matt is so important to me.  
Looks like a fucked up booty call from the outside, but from the inside it's the most crazy, dirty, intimate shit I've ever had.

 

MISTY

We're gonna need more examples.

 

COLLEEN

Misty!

 

JESSICA (takes another shot)

Also, more alcohol. 

 

KAREN

Ok, so first time we had sex I had been so horny for Matt for so long that I decided to take my time.

 

JESSICA

Not following...

 

KAREN 

I wanted it to _last_.  
I just threw myself into... teasing him, into breaking his expectations.  
I talked some dirty, I mean, _me,_ of all people.  
So when he wanted to take me to the bed, I asked for coffee and sat on the couch with my legs up his lap and did a whole thing... oh god!  
And ever since I've been pulling shit out of my hat and doing stuff I've never thought about.  
Or talked about.

 

JESSICA

Fuck the patriarchy.

 

CLAIRE

What a time to be alive.

 

MISTY

This all sounds _incredible_ , but how do you fill  _days_ in bed with it?

 

KAREN

Well, last time I was over there we cuddled on the couch for a couple for hours, kissing and talking about life.  
He has to sort of decompress from all the guilt.  
But I think he needs to check if I'm really ok with our relationship, so he talks to me and senses my heartbeat and shit. 

 

CLAIRE

And we're back to fucked up.

 

COLLEEN

Oh Karen.  
How did you get used to that?

 

KAREN

Actually... that plays a big role in our dynamic coming to think of it.  
I can't hide or fake _anything_. It is what it is.  
But isn't it ultimately good? Being with someone without hiding things?  
I had to face head on what were the things I wanted to hide and why. 

 

JESSICA (jokingly)

I'm thinking "orgasm".

 

KAREN

It actually came up, yeah.  
I had a little trouble dealing with not being able to... not hide things, but _enhance_ them?  
But Matt's had a life based on knowing what people hide.  
So he's actually aware he's being faked an orgasm to. Many times.  
He said a lot of women do it.  
He wanted to know why and if I had ever done it.

 

CLAIRE

Shit.  
And what did you say?

 

KAREN

Matt has like a CIA intel on all the fake shit of sex you could think of, so I felt VERY intimidated.   
But I had to tell him I had faked before. I couldn't lie!  
Matt knows body reflexes better than anyone, but he knows shit about women.

 

JESSICA

Shit, I don't know if I could give up faking orgasms.  
It's a great way to get guys outta your apartment. 

 

KAREN 

That was when things started to change and we realised we could never be a normal couple.  
Started out awkward, but after a while it grew so intense that I just didn't care if I couldn't hide anything.

 

COLLEEN

Must be hard for him.

 

MISTY

What do you mean?

 

COLLEEN

I mean she might not read or feel him the same way, but he's exposed both of his identities, his motivations, his contradictions, his feelings for her, his guilt.  
Even the fact that he can read people leaves him exposed as well.  
Stuff like this is difficult enough for normal people, but for him it had never even been an option.  
I'm sure that fact that Karen is happy and on board helps immensely, but maybe this... pseudo booty call or whatever is all he can handle.  
And you too, Karen.  
Maybe both of you found a way to be together in a nearly impossible relationship.  

 

CLAIRE

Damn, Colleen...

 

KAREN

That's...  
I had never put it into that many words but that's exactly what it is, Colleen.  
Matt is someone that hardly ever takes a chance on someone else because his chances of succeeding are negative.

 

CLAIRE

I'll say.

 

JESSICA

Sounds EXHAUSTING.

 

MISTY

But it still doesn't fill  _days_ in bed.

 

CLAIRE

Oh my god Misty!

 

COLLEEN

No, she's right.  
I wanna know more details of this super sensitive intense blind sex.

 

CLAIRE

Colleen!

 

JESSICA (shrugging) 

She wants to tell!  
Who wouldn't wanna tell sex like that?

 

CLAIRE

Karen?

 

KAREN (taking another shot)

Hell Yeah.

 

MISTY

Now we're talking!

 

KAREN

So, what's it like?  
To start. Matt likes to play it flirty, a little arrogant, super confident at the beginning.  
So he does normal stuff like taking my coat, getting me a drink, even opening the door with a deadly smirk, getting a little too close, like it's nothing.  
But my heart races, and he knows, and I know he knows.  
So sometimes I play a little hard to get and act like I forgot... and other times I just melt and grab him.  
It can happen as a general ripping of clothes off and fucking, but that's _not_ what you want to hear about, I know.

Usually he likes to feel what I'm wearing before taking it off.   
Just runs his hands up and down, not in a grabby way, but in a touchy way, to feel the details.   
He does this while we're unwinding on the couch and talking, and he's also kissing me on the neck and around.  
So that always takes up a few hours.

He might ask what colour my clothes are, why do I like them, what colour is my lipstick, superficial stuff like that.  
By this point I'm going nonstop about some work related issue, so he tries to distract me by tightening his grip wherever his hands are, and I fall for it miserably.  
Funny thing is, Matt never talks about work, official or unofficial, he's completely focused on me.  
I mean, he tells stories but he's never out of it over some breakthrough like me.

At the beginning we used to have some intense make out moment on the couch that quickly led to sex.  
I think we wanted to play it as casual as we could until we felt comfortable.  
So what did we do? Kiss, take clothes off, have frantic sex, cuddle, have a few laughs, few more kisses, sleeps and it's great.  
Another couple of hours there.

But I think I wrapped my mind around Matt's superpowers way before he wrapped his mind around intimacy.   
So I decided to take this newfound kink for a walk.   
I would keep him focused on me, reading me, trying to guess how turned on I was for as long as I could.  
Instead of making out and rushing right into it, I would just stop straddling and ask him something, like obvious shit at first, like _how's this?_  
Then I moved to some multiple choices, like _do you want me to straddle or give you a hand job?_.   
Ok, I didn't say it like _that_ , I would show him... you get me.

 

CLAIRE

Yeah, Yeah, we get it, go on.

 

**Karen realised all of her friends were hypnotised by her story.**

 

KAREN

So... Anyway, finally I started on open answer questions.   
Like _what do you want? what do you like?_  
But that kinda backfired...

 

MISTY (making a painful expression)

Ugh... Why?

 

KAREN

Matt got kind of... _embarrassed.  
_ I don't know, he would just go back to frantic sex, and well... I am  _not_ complaining.  
But I wanted to do more, you know?

 

MISTY

And what did you do?

 

COLLEEN

Oh god, I need to write this down.  

 

CLAIRE (to Colleen)

Calm down, Fifty Shades.

 

KAREN

Well, I just did. And if it embarrassed him, great, it's what I meant.  
He could use some.   
So one day I just went there, he opened the door, and I said nothing.  
I laughed a little, but not a word.  
I took his shirt off...

 

CLAIRE (sighing) 

Oh...

 

JESSICA

Do _not_ interrupt her now!

 

CLAIRE (laughing)

I'm so drunk, Karen, but Matt shirtless is so hot!  
I'm sorry!

 

**Claire almost fell off her chair laughing.**

 

COLLEEN

So, you didn't say anything and took the shirt off.  
Go on.

 

KAREN (laughing)

Colleen, don't memorise it, stop!   
 I took off his shirt, and I ignored everything he said without replying.  
He could tell I was horny anyway, so I didn't have to say anything.  
I wanted him to understand why I wanted to know more about him.  
I mean, the guy knew what butt cheek I preferred getting slapped on, and I knew nothing about him.

 

MISTY

Damn...

 

KAREN

So I sat him down, and mind you, I was still wearing my coat.  
Then I sat on the floor exactly where I know you're picturing.  
I was probably expecting me to go down on him, so instead I just went to town on his chest.  
I licked, I kissed, I smelled.  
And the more excited he got, more embarrassed he felt.

 

JESSICA

Damn, there's nothing hotter than making a guy embarrassed in sex.

 

CLAIRE

I'm loving this.

 

COLLEEN

I'm not sure how was that supposed to make him wanna talk.

 

MISTY

Wait for it. She's got this.

 

KAREN

I still wasn't saying anything.  
I thought he would've sat back and enjoyed by now, but he was still dying to ask me _what the hell, karen? say something._    
So I had to take him to the next level.  
I pulled his pants down just enough to suck on it.  
I don't know about you guys, but I had never given a silent half clothed blow job before, and I'm pretty sure Matt hadn't gotten one either.

 

JESSICA

I'm not even gonna comment.

 

KAREN

I _loved_ it.  
I felt his self consciousness fading away as he could feel how horny I was getting.  
It was like one was feeding the other.  
Then I decided to step up.  
I stopped sucking and jerked him off a little bit.  
And said the sluttiest  _hi_ I ever wanted to say in my life.

 

COLLEEN

And what did he say?

 

KAREN

He said _hi_ too.  
In a... _I want to sound flirty and in control but who am I kidding_ way. 

 

MISTY

Oh, now _I'M_ writing this shit down.

 

KAREN

I played with him, asked if that was good, if he wanted me to stop, if he wanted me to finish, but not really giving him a chance to think before I went down on it again.  
He said he wanted to take me to bed, but I ignored it too.  
I didn't know what I really wanted at that point, if it was control or if it was just to do something crazy.  
But as I licked that dick up and down that night things became very clear.  
 

JESSICA

Boy, that's every bad pick up line's fantasy: convincing a chick a dick is magical.

 

KAREN

God, that night changed everything.  
I figured I wanted Matt to stop being so... conventional sex wise, and get him to start making his own demands.  
Our relationship isn't conventional, why should our sex be?  
I wanted to try things I didn't even know yet, to fail and laugh about them.  
To talk about sex and open up and come up with things.  
I wanted him to ask me to do stuff like that silent blow job.

I wanted more than sex, I wanted a sexual relationship.  
I'm intense too and I wanted him to bare himself for me as much I did for him.  
But since I don't have super senses, we would just have to figure out a way.

 

JESSICA (cracking up)

That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard.

 

CLAIRE

That's one hell of a blow job!

 

COLLEEN

And then what?

 

KAREN

Then I finished him off.  
I laid on the floor exhausted, still had my freaking shoes on.  
I starred at the ceiling while Matt came to, and observed him trying to decide whether to put his pants back on or take them off.  
But other than that, he had no idea what to say. 

I felt sorry for coming on so strong, and gave him a break.  
I sat up close to him, ran my fingers through his hair, kissed him on the cheek and said that I loved it and that I had been wanting to do that for a while.   
He smiled, felt relieved somehow, and said that it was amazing, and he loved it too, and got back up on his flirty self.  
He said he didn't know I liked stuff like that, called me _Miss Page_ and other cutesy flirty things.

So we started talking and talking, and by the end of that weekend things looked pretty good for us for the first time.  
And we had A LOT of sex, I mean..  
Once I started asking what else he might be into, he just went on and on.

So finally, _Misty_ , on that weekend we talked A LOT about sex.  
Tried new stuff, laughed about some.  
Touched each other just to see what it felt like.  
And in the middle of it all he did this thing...

 

MISTY

There's a _thing_.

 

KAREN

Yeah, and it takes up a lot of time.  
He sort of figured how to feel the blood rushing on my clit with the tip of his fingers.  
So he plays with it, knowing exactly where to touch and what I like, and what I want.  
And when I want to come he just does it in a _perfect_ way.  
It's... amazing...

 

MISTY

Too bad this _thing_  isn't available on all men.  
 

KAREN

But the super senses aren't everything.  
The kinky shit I'm sure you wanna hear about too comes with Daredevil...

 

JESSICA

I'm sure it does.

 

KAREN

We started by trying some things like tying up, pinning down, chocking, mouth covering.  
I'd never done any of that.  
I told Matt to trust me and my body would tell him I was enjoying since he had a whole issue about hurting me.  
But boy, did that change after I asked him for the suit...

 

CLAIRE (surprised)

Oh what?!

 

JESSICA

Thank _god_ you put that thing to good use.

 

KAREN

I ahem... had sex with Daredevil, yeah. 

 

MISTY

Holy shit, Karen.  
You really own his shit.

 

COLLEEN

Oh, I saw this coming way back.

 

MISTY

But how?  
And by  _how_ I mean, where was the dick?

 

CLAIRE (cracking up)

I can't!

 

KAREN (laughing)

He just roughed me up a bit against the wall!  
Then he took it off and had sex!

 

MISTY

But with the mask on, I hope!

 

 

KAREN (embarrassed)

Yes, the mask stayed on...

 

CLAIRE (still cracking up)

Oh my god...

 

COLLEEN

Damn, Karen. You're hard core.

 

KAREN

I started to go down on him after he took suit off.  
Then I just looked up and said _how about you leave the mask on?_  
So he did.  
And before I knew it, he grabbed my hair and... you know, ran my head up and down.

 

COLLEEN

Wow.

 

KAREN

I saw fucking fireworks.  
It was all I ever wanted.

 

JESSICA

So that what was your first...

 

CLAIRE

Girl, you're into some heavy submissive shit.

 

COLLEEN

And you're quite aggressive at being submissive. 

 

KAREN

Well, that day he figured some shit out too...

So he kept the mask, grabbed my hair, and suddenly said he wanted to feel how my body would react to pain and pleasure at the same time.  
And before he could start apologising I got on all fours and said _let's see about that._

 

CLAIRE

Wait, he spanked you without fucking you?

 

KAREN

Yeah!

 

JESSICA

And how much _did_ you take?

 

KAREN

Not much, actually.  
Because Matt didn't go anywhere _near_ my threshold.  
He just wanted to get off on feeling my body experiencing both plain and pleasure. It's a whole thing for him.  
Since then he can spend quite some time spanking my ass, biting, grabbing.   
No mask required anymore.

 

MISTY

I gotta find myself a blind guy.

 

KAREN

There was one night when things turned around.  
I was riding him and he... convinced me to slap him on the face, saying he could take a punch, and that I would probably like it.

 

COLLEEN

And you probably _loved_ it.

 

KAREN

I'd never done that.  
I didn't even come up with that one.

 

JESSICA

Come on, you beat the shit out of him, and you felt great.  
THAT, I know about.

 

MISTY

And he had the ride of his life.

 

KAREN

Well, yeah, all that.

 


End file.
